


【弦賢】月．星．相．悖

by kurozuma



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozuma/pseuds/kurozuma
Summary: 弦太朗跟賢吾因為不明原因吵架的小短篇，受害者JK。
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Kudos: 2





	【弦賢】月．星．相．悖

**Author's Note:**

> 搬運以前Blog舊文，寫於2012年4月。  
> 青春熱血友情校園劇真可愛啊！現在這篇回頭看，還是很符合我心中弦賢的感覺XD

今天來社團的人意外地少，JK發現自己居然是待到最後的。

弦太朗學長還沒出現，連幾乎整天待在Rabbit Hatch裏的賢吾學長也不在。美羽社長他們快畢業的三年級好像有活動，所以隼學長也沒來。剛剛小友說要帶悠希學姊去買可以招來好運的護身符，兩個女孩子就這樣出去了。謎樣的見習社員流星學長也不在…  
  
JK用手指輕點著手機的通訊錄，想著等等乾脆找朋友去吃飯唱歌好了…正在盤算著晚上的行程時，門卻突然開了，如同往常一樣作著過氣不良少年裝扮的弦太朗垂頭喪氣地走了進來。

「……弦、弦太朗學長？」因為那頹喪的模樣實在太不像他了，讓JK有點傻眼，戰戰兢兢地出聲叫他。

「啊！JK你在啊…」聽到招呼聲，弦太朗猛一抬頭，伸手牢牢捉住了JK的肩膀。「太好了，你快給我些意見吧…」

「咦？怎麼回事啊？」

「我…剛剛被賢吾甩了。」

「欸──？」

分不出是內容太過衝擊還是弦太朗捉住他肩膀的力量太過用力，讓JK忍不住發出了聲像青蛙被壓扁的叫聲。JK撥開弦太朗的手，作個手勢示意要弦太朗坐下講話。

「為什麼啊？弦太朗學長你又做了什麼蠢事嗎？」

「不知道。大概是因為我上次考試只得了4分？」

「不可能吧，那種事…賢吾學長早就看習慣了吧。」

「那也許是…他發現了我用BurgerMeal偷拍他穿體育服的模樣？」

「……學長，這樣好像有點變態耶…」

「沒辦法嘛，很少有機會看到賢吾穿體育服，為什麼他穿什麼都這麼可愛呢……」

「你病得真重啊…弦太朗學長……」

無視JK一副哀憐又帶點鄙視的眼神，弦太朗用雙手掩住自己的臉，以坐著的姿勢固定不動緩緩斜倒在椅子上。弦太朗跟賢吾在交往這件事，是社內非公開但每個人都知道的事情。雖然大家也搞不清楚他們是什麼時候開始交往的，誰叫這兩人在一起再自然不過，在大家留意到之前，就已經是既成事實了。只是這兩人真的就像磁極一樣，只要一個不對，現場的空氣好像就會嗡嗡作響，產生鳴蜂般的強烈相斥效應。小吵有助怡情…但這次好像不是普通的小吵？鬧到要分手了？雖然分手聽起來很悲劇，但發生在這對身上卻讓JK覺得這只不過是場鬧劇。

JK帶著點被颱風尾掃到的心情，旁觀著陷入煩惱的弦太朗。

「JK！我想到一個好主意！」弦太朗突然啪噠一聲從椅子上跳了起來，以銳利的眼神直盯著他。

「怎、怎麼了…？」

「你快傳簡訊給賢吾，說你現在立刻要帶我去聯誼！有許多可愛的辣妹都好喜歡弦太朗學長…用這樣的話刺激他！」

「欸？才不要呢。上次我拜託小惠她們坐你旁邊就不知道花了多大力氣，而且萬一賢吾學長回『管他去死。』的話，那你要怎麼辦？」

「啊啊…要是真是那樣……那我乾脆真的去死一死好了。」難得聽到弦太朗那失落到毫無抑揚頓挫的語氣，讓JK腳底發涼。

「不能死啊！學長！你死了誰來當Fourze啊？啊！說不定流星學長有興趣接任？他很膽小但看起來體力好像不錯。而且變身解除後還是個超級美男子，好像很有賣點。」

「閉嘴！瞧你講得這麼開心，我還沒死啦！而且Fourze跟賢吾絕不讓給別人！」咕咚一聲弦太朗又頹喪地坐回椅子上，現場再次陷入一陣死寂。

JK捉捉鼻子，這並不是他第一次看到弦太朗這麼失意的模樣，之前Magnet天文開關的事件也是，弦太朗只有在遇到跟賢吾吵架的時候，才會露出這副死樣子。

但JK還滿喜歡這樣的弦太朗。

弦太朗經常為了其他朋友或是毫無交情的人無條件地付出與奮戰，友情論也是。讓JK一開始覺得弦太朗這個人很矯情。JK很討厭所謂的友情，以及指控別人背叛這種事，那不過就是一廂情願地信任對方，然後事情發展不如己意，所以就任意得出的結論嗎？在對友情這件事有所期待的同時就是輸了啊！自己負責吧，看不清楚現實本來就是自己的錯吧。所以在新田的事件裡，JK一點都不覺得自己有錯，他背叛弦太朗的事情也是一樣。而弦太朗的確也沒有責怪他，在弦太朗身上，JK看到了信賴與友情這種東西本來就是單方面的付出。他是真的不求回報，那種傻勁與真誠讓人覺得備受感動，也試著以善意相待。

  
弦太朗就是這樣以自己的強勁與信念為中心，緩慢而確實地改變了他人。

JK看著眼前像是失了魂魄的弦太朗，不知道為什麼覺得還滿開心的。

畢竟對誰都不求回報一律付出友情與信賴的弦太朗，在他看來反而有點討人厭，但弦太朗在面對賢吾的時候總會莫名慌了手腳，表示賢吾對他來說真的很重要。那是他身上少見的執著，他比誰都在乎賢吾的模樣讓周圍的人都感受到了。這點讓JK為賢吾感到高興。

相較於大家同樣都被弦太朗改變，是賢吾改變了弦太朗。在旁人眼中看起來就是他們的確比任何人都為對方著想，但卻常常無法順利傳達給對方。

JK趁弦太朗不注意的時候悄悄打開BurgerMeal的攝影裝置，將視訊跟音訊傳送出去。

「弦太朗學長，你振作點嘛…不過話說回來，我一直很好奇，你到底喜歡賢吾學長哪裡啊？」

「啥？我不太懂你的問題。」

「就是想問你是喜歡賢吾學長的長相？性格？還是什麼地方？」

「這還用說嗎？當然是統統都喜歡！聰明冷靜、很會替人著想，常常藉口身體不舒服翹課其實是躲到Rabbit hutch來測試天文開關，但成績仍舊好得亂七八糟，身體很差卻又老是愛逞強，嘴巴不饒人之類的…還有自尊心比誰都強、會因為一點小事就莫名生氣捉狂之類的啦…」

說到最後不知道是誇獎還在講人壞話了，JK捉捉頭，「喔喔…你還真是瞭解賢吾學長啊。」

「啊！當然長相我也很喜歡囉！因為彆扭而露出撇嘴表情的模樣超可愛，茶色秀髮微微翹起的髮尾摸起來的觸感超棒的，測試出天文開關種種功能的那雙修長手指…還有還有，賢吾他啊，雖然是病弱體質但抱起來意外地有肉呢…」

「哇哇哇我不想聽了！」JK看著角落BurgerMeal上的通訊中已亮起，萬一弦太朗剛剛那番話要是再超越尺度一點，可能就連自己也無法活著走出Rabbit hutch了。還好弦太朗沒接著繼續講下去，只是雙手插腰擺出一臉得意樣。

「總之，賢吾的一切我統統都喜歡。哈哈哈～」

哈哈哈你個大頭啦哈哈哈，JK把吐嘈埋在心裡，努力忍受這種被閃光彈閃瞎的感覺，認真再次對弦太朗提問。

「那，你有問賢吾學長他為什麼說要分手嗎？」

「沒有，因為你也知道嘛！賢吾他總是話講完就跑了，如果衝出去追問他應該更生氣吧，想想還是算了。」

「欸？」

「他的體力怎麼可能跑得過我，追出去是一定追得到，但我不敢死纏爛打，要是因此被賢吾更加討厭的話…我…真的不知道該怎麼辦……」

弦太朗越講頭越低，連頭上的不良少年飛機頭看起來都像顆營養不良的仙人掌一樣垂了下來。應該說，更像隻被主人拋棄的忠犬。

JK低頭看錶，算算時間應該差不多了吧……才正想著Rabbit hutch的門就開了，說人人就到，歌星賢吾氣喘吁吁地提著寸不離身的箱型電腦快步走了進來。白皙的臉上不知道是因為走太快還是情緒激動而湧現紅暈，用尖銳的眼神瞪視著待在大廳裡的兩人，弦太朗看到他進來，當然是立刻跳了起來迎上前去。

「賢吾！你怎麼會……」

「呼…呼…、你到底、在跟JK胡說八道些什麼！」

「沒有啊！我們只是在隨便聊聊而已……」

弦太朗像是作弊被捉到的學生一樣手足無措，他提起手想要捉頭又緩緩地放下。表情好像在納悶奇怪了賢吾怎麼會知道，沒發現JK在旁邊偷笑。

賢吾側過頭去，一臉彆扭。

「而且我哪有說要跟你分手。如月你是不是搞錯什麼了？」

「喔喔喔喔賢吾你氣消啦？太好了……」

「…我們根本就沒在交往，是要怎麼分手？」

「欸欸欸？！可是上次我跟你說我喜歡你，你也說喜歡我的啊？！」

「閉嘴啦！JK在耶！你也顧慮一下場合說話！臉都給你丟光了！」

「賢吾我喜歡你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！難道你說喜歡我是假的嗎？」

「不是。但所以呢？我什麼時候說要跟你交往的？哪年哪月幾分幾秒啊？你倒是說說看啊！」

「賢吾～～～～～～」

好低水準的小學生吵架，俗話說──戀愛會把人變成笨蛋。

雖然弦太朗學長本來就是個笨蛋所以沒差，但連假面騎士社的頭腦──賢吾學長也跟著變笨的話……學園與地球的和平堪憂啊。JK一面想一面搖頭，也罷，以後的事 以後再煩惱。他看到兩人一邊拌嘴一邊臉越貼越近，就覺得久待無益，連退了好幾步悄悄移到了門口，終於順利成功從Rabbit hutch脫身而出。

想想不太對，他又轉身回來，從廢棄教室裡翻出紙筆，在入口處貼了一張紙。  
上面寫著「Magnet實驗進行中，暫時請勿打擾」（PS：擅自入內瞎眼注意）

直到走出校門，JK才想起來，啊糟了BurgerMeal的錄影功能沒關，應該沒關係吧。


End file.
